


Angel's

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley hates Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel's

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Early season 2

Wesley hates Angel. He hates the way Angel makes him feel. Like he has to live or die by the word of one souled vampire. Wesley looks into the mirror. His lips are puffy and his hair sticking up. He splashes cold water over his face. This is Angel's mirror, Angel's sink, Angel's bathroom.

Wesley wonders if he's just another possession.

He hates the way Angel pushes him on the bed. Wesley hates the way he begs Angel to fuck him, the way his shirt lays tattered on the floor. He hates the way he wants to suck Angel's cock, but doesn't ever remember Angel returning the favor.

When Angel's mouth presses on his neck, Wesley forgets who they are. Angel's hand tugs on his hair as he fucks Wesley harder and Wesley screams and comes.

Wesley cleans himself methodically, scrubbing Angel from his skin.

He can't help shiver when he thinks about Angel touching him. He hates the way Angel's name forms on his lips, a prayer, a whisper, a beg.

Wesley knows when he walks out into the bedroom Angel won't be there. Angel is never there.


End file.
